Tony, my Tony
by Crazylanie93
Summary: In Pepper's perspective. What she was thinking when Tony was in the end fight. *Spoiler Warning* Oneshot. Story a lot better than summary, promise.


**Okay, when I watched Avengers and this scene happened, all I could think of, was "What is Pepper thinking?" It's not perfect, but I think that this is an okay interpretation of her feeling during this final scene. :D Hope you all enjoy, and please tell me what you think! Was I the only person that wondered?**

* * *

"Make sure those papers aren't lost, Foster!" I snap at the bumbling man down the aisle. I feel bad for being rude, but I can't help but worry about Tony. I've seen his patterns all too often, and when he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him.

When I said goodbye to him yesterday, I saw it. The gleam in his eye that he only gets when faced with the hardest challenge. I knew he would be up all night memorizing that information on the Avengers project. I didn't even bother hoping he would get to bed at a decent hour. As I said, I know him too well.

"Pepper!" Foster comes running back down the aisle, his frantic eyes wide with panic. "Turn on the news! Hurry! Channel eleven!"

There is only one reason he would be so worried, and my vision shimmers slightly. I grab the remote, praying I'm wrong, and turn on the station, turning up the volume.

"I'm not sure what's happening here, Stacy." The male reporter is frantically looking back and forth between the camera, and the background. "It appears that the group of heroes we have heard called the Avengers are getting tired. And the army of speculated aliens are continuing to come through without a break. The only question is how much longer the Avengers can hold them off." The man's vice seems shaken.

I am shocked by the scene behind him. Huge metallic looking fish (?) are behind him, and I can see the hundreds of aliens flying in groups around the city.

"Wait? What's happening?" The reporter looks at the camera before it moves quickly to follow the red streak in the sky, flying away from the city. _Tony_.

"What is Iron Man doing? Is he giving up? Wait? What is that? It appears that a rocket is headed for the city!" He sounds panicked now, realizing his fate.

I watch, horror-struck, as Tony flies toward the rocket head-on. My hand covers my mouth, as I see him literally grab the speeding bomb from underneath. What could he possibly be thinking?

My eyes seem glued to the screen as I see him fly toward the city with the bomb. How could he ever escape? He must know he can't!

Tony, Tony, Tony!

_Please! _I want to scream. _Don't do this!_

He starts pushing the rocket higher, and it clicks in that moment.

No! no, no, no! He can't!

I want to sob when I see him get closer to the wormhole. He will never make it back! Please, Tony, no!

He disappears through the portal, and my heart sinks in a final wave of torture. I look down, and grit my teeth with denial. He can't be gone!

A small buzz pulls my attention to the window, and I see my phone blink.

1 missed call.

I pick it up with a shaking hand, and click "view now."

_Tony Stark_.

I stare at his smiling contact picture for a moment, when the phone drops from my hand.

My chest feels tight, and I want to cry and thrash and sob, but all I can do is look back at the small screen of the television in a daze.

He tried to call me. And I didn't answer! My eyes tear up, and a choked sound comes from my throat. I feel a hand on my shoulder, but can't find the muscle control to turn, and see who it is. All I can do is stare at the screen.

In this infinite moment, I don't hear anything, smell anything, or _feel_ anything. I just see a screen.

Slowly, the man's voice becomes defined again.

"It appears they are closing the portal." He says, relief strong in his tone.

How can he possibly feel relief? My Tony is gone, and all that reporter can think about is his selfish wants! What about me? What about Tony? Did his sacrifice mean _nothing_!

I watch in mute horror as the hole begins to close, and the aliens begin to scramble. My eyes are glassy, and it takes almost all of my concentration to keep breathing. The hole gets smaller and smaller, and with it, goes my hope.

The hole closes; along with my heart.

Wait.

Something red is falling from the sky. _Red_! Tony!

My heart swells with an overwhelming wave of relief, followed by my breathless laugh.

Something's wrong. He isn't slowing down. He's actually_ falling_!

I can't do anything but watch in acute pain as I see him fall toward the ground like a rock.

My Tony...

I can't bear to close my eyes as he streaks closer and closer toward the ground, and just as all of my hope fades, a green blur seems to collide with him into a building. The hulk. Could he possibly have been able to save him? The camera angle isn't good, but I can see enough to see the Hulk put Tony down on the street, and watch as the other members of the Avengers come and stand around him. His mask gets ripped off, and I see Thor and Captain America hang their heads in mourning.

No! Please no! Another sob racks my body, as I stare at the screen for what feels like hours.

Suddenly, I see Thor's head snap back toward Tony's face, along with all of the other members.

Do I dare hope?

After a long moment, I see Tony's hand reach up, and Captain America helps him up slowly.

My heart swells with joy, and tears overflow from my eyes.

He's alive.

Tony, my precious Tony.

* * *

**Was I close? What did you think? :D I would love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
